Organic light emitting diode (OLED) display apparatuses are self-emissive devices, and do not require backlights. OLED display apparatuses also provide more vivid colors and a larger color gamut as compared to the conventional liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatuses. Further, OLED display apparatuses can be made more flexible, thinner, and lighter than a typical LCD. An OLED display apparatus typically includes an anode, an organic layer including a light emitting layer, and a cathode. OLEDs can either be a bottom-emission type OLED or a top-emission type OLED. In bottom-emission type OLEDs, the light is extracted from an anode side. In bottom-emission type OLEDs, the anode is generally transparent, while a cathode is generally reflective. In a top-emission type OLED, light is extracted from a cathode side. The cathode is optically transparent, while the anode is reflective.